florisfandomcom-20200223-history
Version Log
Release Date: Unreleased & In Development Bug Fixes * The tiny version text has been removed from the main menu. * The new background art should no longer show up in the battlefield order's panel. * You will no longer be able to force an item's value to drop at the merchant window by buying and selling it repeatedly. * Tournaments can now reach 100% difficulty setting. The +5% for using Adorno's scenes should work properly now. Game Changes * Altered Mod Option: Fast travel pausing now has an option to pause for actual threats vs. every enemy detected. (From Silverstag) ** This will also force your party to pause when a quest party is detected. ** Using the "Actual Threats" setting is now the default setting. * Added standard combat options (shield bashing, companion bodyguards, etc.) to the mission if you're caught sneaking into a town. * New Mod Option: Enable Bandit Heroes - Bandit heroes may only spawn if this is checked. It is on by default. * New Mod Option: Limit Bandit Hero Allies - This allows you to set exactly how many allied parties may attach themselves to an active bandit hero. This is set to 8 by default. *Tournaments: ** Renown gain for winning a tournament during a feast is limited to 20 per win. ** Town relation gain for winning a tournament now caps at +3 per win. ** Tier 4 Shield loot now uses the "thick" modifier instead of "hardened". ** Final prize money is reduced in half in tournaments during a feast. * Joining a side in combat will now give you a small boost in relation with each lord you are aiding and their faction unless you're at war with them. * Joining a side in combat will now give you a small loss of relation with each lord you are opposing and their faction unless you're at war with them. * Increased the minimum renown of a companion promoted to vassal status from 200 to 400. * Companions promoted to vassal status no longer lose their current equipment. Conveniences * The mod options page now has a button available to force a reset of your message log making it display again if it triggers the anti-spam feature that makes it disappear. Appearance * Overhauled the mod options interface to more appropriately group options as well as add in sub-group title bars. Release Date: September 16, 2012 Download | Feedback Polls 2.54 Game Changes *Quests **Quest: Raise Troops, now allows partial turn in of the required number of troops with a small boost to your quest duration. The full amount is still required to complete the quest. *When speaking to the host of a feast the player should gain +1 relation even past 9 relation. (Caps at 50). *After winning a large battle with allied lords present you will gain a +1 boost in relation with them. *Disabling companion complaints now also prevents them from leaving. *Tournaments upgraded to 1.5.3 **Item prizes should have more appropriate quality modifiers now when awarded. **When companions win an item prize for placing in the tournament they will give it directly to you. **Players should now receive a +1 relation boost with any lord attending a tournament they are hosting. **You will no longer gain a courtship bonus to relation once married with other ladies when you win. **Relation gains are now limited to +/-1 with lords & ladies for winning a tournament during a feast. **Refined AI decision making on weapon usage to incorporate current speed and switch away from lances when not moving fast enough to use them effectively. **Adjusted cash & xp awards to use the global difficulty score created in TPE 1.5. **Player health is now set to 100% upon entry into a tournament. **Default level of tournament participants reduced from 24 to 21. **Level bonus for special troops reduced from +9 to +6. **Companion & Lord damage soak & boost reduced by 40% previous value. **Added limitation to how much relation you could gain per tournament with noblemen/noblewomen during a feast. (+/- 1) *Sieges should be limited to the number of reinforcement waves as set in Mod Options *Auto-charge on siege defense disabled for player's team *Battle Continuation added to village raids and siege defender sallies *New Mod Option toggle: enable a pop-up message/pause when an enemy party comes into view when fast travelling *Included a new option in the installer that allows you to install the mod not only in English, but also in German, French and Polish. *Added Random Bandits Equipment. *Applied H.T.'s Archery Tweaks. Bug Fixes *The sovereign relations report now truncates the "Grand Pricipality of the Vaegirs" to simply "Grand Pricipality" so that it does not cover the player relation value. *Sigmund should now show up randomly in taverns changing locations every 3 days. *Tournaments **Shield bashing should now function in tournaments again. **Lords should gain a relation bonus with you after you win a tournament they attend (if applicable). *Freelancer **Bugged quest aborting on enlisted lord defection/indictment for treason fixed; player will change factions with the lord **Dialog bugs/hangs when dealing with returning from vacation or capture fixed *Book fixes: the Spotting, First Aid, and Pathfinding books are changed to Reference, not Readable; the Charisma Readable book will now work. *Completion problem with the Guildmaster "qst_persuade_lords_to_make_peace" quest corrected, allowing further quests from a Guildmaster you took the "make peace" quest from. *Deliver grain quest will now correctly take grain from player; large bag bonuses apply. *'Reports' presentation script errors should be fixed *Troop dialog fixed for Gameplay-Expanded Tree Swadian I4 Jacobite *Minor typo & string errors corrected (see here) *The Estates of the Realm presentation now only displays active kingdoms. *The missing models for the Vaegir Imperial War Bow in the Gameplay version have been fixed. *Fixed the installer bug that placed some textures in the wrong directories. Release Date: May 29, 2012 Download | Feedback Polls 2.53 Game Changes *Tournaments **The minimum requirement for survivor points be awarded has increased from 3 to 4 participants. **The difficulty slider settings have been reordered to sort by number of hostile participants instead of number of total participants. This should smooth out betting values a bit. **Tournament betting value calculations have been adjusted. ***The difficulty score now has a direct influence on betting values. ***The difficulty slider itself has a minor impact to improve bets received on harder matches. ***Bid values in matches large enough to receive survivor points now factor this in when determining how hard it would be to make your bid. **Crossbows have had their damage increased. **You can now tab out of a match after you have been knocked unconcious, however, this will cause every currently surviving participant in that match to gain 3 points. A question prompt will ask to confirm your desire to exit. **Companions & Nobles now receive a passive improvement to their damage as well as a passive reduction to their damage taken based upon their level. As the troop approaches level 25 their bonus will gradually scale to 0%. **The final cash payout has been reduced from 7500 to the Floris 2.5 setting of 3000. **Final prize awarded is weighted by your cumulative difficulty score (the % score reported from each round). ***Item prizes now key off of this value vs. the difficulty slider. Prizes now have enhanced quality. ***On rounds where you are knocked out only half of your difficulty score is added to the total. **The "tournament system settings" camp menu has been removed. These options have now been incorporated into the main mod options page. *Freelancer **Ability to request "reassignment" to another troop (albeit of a lower tier) added; can reset all the way to a recruit if desired **Full explanation of promotion eligibility/ineligibility added to the upgrade tree menu (displayed when XP is sufficient but stats are not) *New mod options: toggle auto-charge on siege tower reaching a wall; toggle division assignment for allies under your command--with your troops or in 'base' infantry, archer, cavalry divisions. *Sigmund - custom troop 'freelancer' master changes **Now makes a normal tavern circuit (like booksellers, companions, etc) unless paid to stay (no more repeated re-entry to cause him to spawn). Slightly decreased recruitment numbers when paid to stay in one place. **Makes use of the 'barracks' improvement to provide more and possibly trained recruits **Added to staff salaries if kept at your hall (not if kept at a tavern); dialog adjusted to reflect this *The base payment for mercenary contracts has been reduced from 80% of upkeep to 75%. *Slightly changed the equipment of the Slaver Crusher and Slaver Chief. *Enabled 112 new banners for the player to choose from. Bug Fixes *Tournaments ** Tournaments will no longer grant 2 points to people who lost in a round. * Added hard edges to Muiderslot models. * Mercenary contracts should no longer get Div/0 errors leading to 4,000,000 denar payments. * The "black screen of death" caused during character creation since warband's 1.150 update should no longer occur. Banner selection will not trigger during character creation any longer, but if you should receive a banner it will allow you to select one as soon as the game starts (at the world map). * Freelancer ** Companions on mission when you enlist should attempt to return ** Post-Freelancing and serving as marshal no longer bugged due to past defeat/capture ** Other capture-related bugs corrected: no permanent note on your character page, no duplicates of your character being imprisoned elsewhere, both should fix the money disappearing bug (needs confirmation) * Report menu options have appropriate mno_ ids in the Dev Suite for translators * Bug with some (garrison-selected) patrols not marked as being the player's fixed * Custom Battles work again; PBOD orders, formation AI, etc--all in-battle features--active. * Pre-Battle Orders & Deployment ** All pre-battle orders should function again and "snap" into place on spawn ** Cancelling spear bracing, volley fire, and skirmishing fixed * Renamed the Swadian Green Dress (which was actually blue). * Slightly moved the Yruma Castle map icon, so that it won't collide with trees. * The following scenes have been fixed: Derchios Castle, Etrosq Castle, Knudarr Castle, Jamiche Castle , Tilbaut Castle, Uhhun Castle, Halmar Siege Scene and Tavern, Rivacheg Siege Scene, Tulga Tavern, Uxkhal Siege Scene. Graphical Changes * Mipmaps added to the normalmaps. (Will fix visual errors on distant armor/mail) Release Date: April 17, 2012 (Obsolete) Download | Feedback Polls 2.52 Game Changes *Trade penalty for selling or buying the same item in a town reduced. *Mercenary Contracts **Persuasion benefit towards increasing payment from mercenary contracts improved slightly. **You should now receive additional pay based upon your level and the level of your companions. **You will now be able to end a mercenary contract by speaking to the ruler of your faction. *Lowered the speed for the "Two-handed Mace" from 98 to 88. *"Mamluk's Round Shield" will now spawn in Sarranid stores vs. Nord ones. *"Horsemans Mace" no longer has a thrust damage value. *Town/Village upgrade "Barracks" in a town or castle will improve the quality/number of recruits in the villages attached to it. **It will also get your towns/castles better reinforcements if you use the Mange this Town/Castle->Recruit some troops option. *Auto-loot **Will now show what each companion upgraded to when used as it did during the open beta. **Will no longer alter which books a companion is carrying. *Reworked + Expanded troop trees: **All tiers of Nord troops get +1 Athletics & +1 Ironflesh instead of just the final tiers. **All shield-bearing Nord troops receive +1 Shield. **Nord archers now have more power draw and less power throw. Their proficiency with archery has improved and with thrown weapons has been reduced accordingly. **Starting weapon proficiencies for the Nord have changed so they have +30 one-handed and +10 two-handed (instead of the other way around). *Changed the damage type several bows from piercing to cutting. This is to prevent low-tier archers from having an unbalanced advantage against heavily armored units while still being very effective against low armored troops. Crossbows haven't had their damage type changed giving them an effective boost in power. *Increased the ammo of throwing weapons. *Lowered the accuracy of the bows and crossbows with 10%. *Lowered the stats of the Black Khergit Horsemen. *Raised the level of the lords and kings. *View All Items now displays item difficulty requirements. *Gave the Slaver Chief a bow and adjusted the stats of the elephant. Upgraded Features *Tournament Play Enhancements upgraded to 1.5 **New betting system implemented. **You can now designate whether you want to use the native or arena overhaul mod's scene in a tournament on a town by town basis from the tournament design panel. **Difficulty scoring implemented. Final tournament payouts now key off of this value. **Final monetary reward maximum for tournaments increased to 7500 denars. **Extended the cooldown period on the tournament invitation quests to 10 days. **Companions will now receive the items they are listed as winning in a tournament. **Loot table was refined a bit to provide a more even distribution of value and usefulness. *Pre-Battle Orders & Deployment upgraded to 0.92.5 **Shield-bash key-configurable **Key-controlled rotation added to mouse-operated DeathCam **Pre-Battle orders 'snap into place' at battle start **Pre-Battle orders now available for alternative divisions activated by splitting a troop type into 2 divisions **Pre-Battle Planning and Tactics 'Info Pages' added for in-game documentation **Formations AI changes--120 second limit for the "setup" and "jockey" phase for the AI, meaning they will be forced into action if no one has died after 2 minutes. If there are 2 AI teams (the player is enlisted or has an ally), the attacker side will be forced to move even if both sides are of roughly equal size. **Some bugfixes (Custom Camera, Formations, and Split Divisions mainly; pre-battle options now work in conjunction with siege defenses) *Freelancer **If your lord is defeated and you captured, you are no longer relieved of service. You will have 20 days to get back to your lord and resume service (or request to be dismissed) or you will be labelled a deserter. **Tracking Quests added: your quest log will now show who you are enlisted with, your current rank, and count from the date of enlistment. Vacations/leave, and the need to return to your lord after defeat and capture also can be tracked in the Quests/Notes screen. **Pop-up dialog windows will give a more obvious warning 1 day before your leave/capture return is set to expire to prevent "accidental" desertion. Bug Fixes *General Fixes **The script "get_lord_home_center" errors should no longer occur. **A handful of minor Native coding errors corrected (mainly dealing with campaign AI/marshal decisions) **Auto-loot should now pick proper helmets for upgrading. **Fixed a wrong Khergit upgrade path. **Reduced the price of noble outfits: lords now should think twice about wearing their cloths instead of armor into battle. **Corrected the stats for the A6 Swadian Yeoman Archer. *Tournaments **Companions will no longer gain free points following a round they competed in. **There will no longer be a duplicate 33rd competitor in the post-combat ranking screen. **You should no longer get script errors spamming during a tournament match after using the 'escape' menu. **If you own a town, you will no longer attempt to invite yourself to your own tournament. **Troops will no longer appear naked in the post-combat ranking screen. **The "apply to all centers" checkbox in the tournament design panel should function properly now. **Completion of the Tournament Invitation quest should now give a reputation gain with the hosting lord as was intended in 2.5, but only if you were invited. *Freelancer **Siege defenses work **Banner bugs (for nobles and defeat/capture) fixed *Graphical **Replaced the Lods for the Nord Angle Longsword and all four Khergit Pattern Bows. **Kings should now display their proper banners in combat. Release Date: January 25, 2012 (Obsolete) Download Part 1 and Part 2 Game Changes *Added Freelancer to the gameplay edition. Bug Fixes *Fixed three helmets that had no texture. *Fixed the invisible horses during tournaments. Release Date: January 18, 2012 (Obsolete)Download Part 1 and Part 2 New Features *Multiple Troop Trees system by Monnikje *Tournament Play Enhancements system by Windyplains *Moneylenders & Landowners feature by Duh *Trade Ledger report by Caba'drin *Freelancer system by Taragoth & Caba'drin *Estates of the Realm report by Windyplains *Fog of War feature by Duh *Stat Troops by Duh and Caba'drin *Seafaring by Duh and Caba'drin *Replaced the opening Character Creation screen with a new one by Windyplains *Incorporated Custom Mercenaries from Custom Commander New Artwork, Scenes or Models *Tevarin Castle and Balanli village scenes by Monnikje *Monnikje's Castle Icons with new ones by Monnikje *Replaced much of the loading screen artwork with images by Taragoth Upgraded Features *Upgraded Diplomacy Mod to 4.2. *Upgraded Pre-Battle Deployment & Orders by Caba'drin to 0.91. Release Date: April 21, 2011 (Obsolete) *A hotfix for 2.4 fixing several issues. Release Date: March 18, 2011 (Obsolete) Basic: '''Download ' *3 new mods added. *Raised the amount of sound effects to 1100. *Made an optional addon which raised the sound effects even to 1700. '''Expanded:' Download' ' *Various bugfixes. *Reworked the arenas. *5 new mods added. *22 new scripts added. *Sea trade added, *Raised the amount of sound effects to 1100. *Made an optional addon which raised the sound effects even to 1700. Release Date: January 23, 2011 (Obsolete) Basic: '''Download ' *Corrected some small mistakes in itm_materials.brf. Release Date: January 13, 2011 ('Obsolete') '''Basic:' Download' ' *Corrections in the .brf-files. *Fixed the white banners. *Updated some mods. Expanded: Download' ' *Corrections in the .brf-files. *Several bugfixes. *1 new mod added. *2 new scripts added. *Updated some mods. *Some small changes to the troop trees. *Changes to the reinforcements the AI receives. *Reduced the amount of units that use shields. *Raised the armor of several Nord armors. *Expanded the tax system. Release Date: January 1, 2011 (Obsolete) Basic: '''Download ' *Several bugfixes in the items, and a restructure of the .brf-files and textures. *Added the non-heraldic items from Narf's Transitional Armour Pack v1.3. *Added 'forgotten' items that floated around in the textures or meshes. *Corrected some meshes and textures. *Updated the mods to the latest versions. *3 new mods added. *Several other bugfixes. '''Expanded: 'Download *Several bugfixes in the items, and a restructure of the .brf-files and textures. *Added 'forgotten' items that floated around in the textures or meshes. *Corrected some meshes and textures. *Updated the mods to the latest versions. *5 new mods added. *Several other bugfixes. Release Date: December 13, 2010 (Obsolete) Basic: 'Download *Made the pack 1.134 compatible. *Several bugfixes in the items. *Reverted back to the native town siege scenes, since there were problems with the previous ones. *Reduced one texture in size. '''Expanded: 'Download *Made the pack 1.134 compatible. *Several bugfixes in the items. *Reverted back to the native town siege scenes, since there were problems with the previous ones. *Reduced one texture in size. *Corrected tge Polished Landscape Trees. *Adjusted the troop names for Swadia, Vaegir and Rhodok. *Upgraded the PreBattle Orders to version 0.81. *And quite a lot more small bugfixes. Release Date: December 3, 2010 ('''Obsolete) Expanded: '''Download ' *Fixed a tiny bug I found immediately after uploading version 2.0. '''Music' *Because I didn't have enough spae on MBRepository, I uploaded the Music separately. I used the same Music pack for all version from 2.01 till 2.41a. Release Date: December 3, 2010 (Obsolete) Basic: 'Download *17 new mods added. *I changed the stats of quite a few items. Take for example the new horses: it now makes a small difference if you take a brown or black steppe horse. '''Expanded: 'Download *Bugfix: it appeared that the npc's all started as level 1. That has been fixed now. *30 new mods added. *4 new scripts added. *Updated all mods to their latest version. *I changed the stats of quite a few items. Take for example the new horses: it now makes a small difference if you take a brown or black steppe horse. *Totally new troop tree. *A lot of other fixes and small changes! Release Date: September 30, 2010 ('''Obsolete) Expanded: Download' ' *A small hotfix which makes some corrections in troops.txt. Release Date: September 20, 2010 (Obsolete) 'Basic: 'Download *Initial release containing 14 mods. 'Expanded: 'Download *Initial release containing 15 mods. de:Versionsverlauf Category:Floris 2.54 Category:Floris 2.52 Category:Floris 2.53 Category:Floris Versions